The Almighty Puppet Master and a Stupid Doll
by FanFicHolic
Summary: A oneshot dedicated to Sakura and Sasori. Sakura is crying over her beloved Sakun and Sasori has had enough of her moaning. Now he is reviving Sakun for her and love is to blamed for all the trouble. [Sasori X Sakura]


**The Almighty Puppet Master and the stupid doll**

**Summary: **A one-shot dedicated to Sakura and Sasori. Sakura is crying over her beloved Sa-kun and Sasori has had enough of her moaning. Now he is reviving Sa-kun for her and love is to blamed for all the trouble.

**Author's note:** This is my second attempt at writing a Naruto fanfiction. I have not planned on writing this. This is just a spun of moment thing but I kind of like it! (I'm not even a SakuraXSasori lover to begin with.)  
Originally this is called 'Reviving Sa-kun but the** – **between 'Sa' and 'kun' just disappear once a post it. And I think 'Reviving Sakun' will be a bit confusing. So I just changed the title. Sadly.

I sincerely hope this is better than the previous one and you will enjoy it.

_And I've just made some corrections in the lapse of tenses. I tried my best to minimize my mistakes. _

**Warning**: Sasori is a bit out of character here. Just say love do crazy things to people, ne?

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, **Naruto does not belong to me. **Kishimoto_-sama_ does.

* * *

Anyone tells him why he is doing this?

Despite being the almighty Ninja he is, he is now doing this?

'Ouch!' Crap. Does he just prick himself?

_**Sigh**_.

No! Take that back. No sighing here. He tells himself.

Still, feeling so miserable he couldn't help but recalls what exactly put him in this pathetic position.

And he remembers crystal clear what reduced him to doing such pathetic jobs – sigh., that damned sigh of hers.

--------------------------------------Three hours ago ---------------------------------

He was enjoying this tranquil and beautiful night with no a single care in the world.

He secretly told himself that this would be the best night he ever got.

But no, someone had to ruin it.

With damnable sighs.

_Sigh_.

He tried hard to remain stoic. No need to let something as subtle as a little sigh ruins his perfect night.

_Sigh_.

Again.

He really tried hard to remain impassive. That's nothing, right? Just some background music. Nothing note-worthy. He told himself repeatedly.

_Sigh_. Oh great. Third in a tow.

How many more times did she have to sigh?

No that he'd cared about it. He definitely doesn't care. He had to tell himself that..

_Sigh_.

His eyebrow twitched.

Screw that. He couldn't stand it any longer.

Her non-stopping wailing was insufferable.

'Can you just stop that?' he shouted at her. Opps. He didn't really mean to. But it got the desired effect and as long as she stopped being so insufferable he just couldn't care about the consequences.

Here come his much deserved silence and peace, finally.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Three seconds passed. She gave no sign of doing anything noticeable. That meant he's safe, right? Well, not that he is afraid of her. Nope. It would just be too troublesome and he preferred peace.

But no, Kami-sama was not granting his humble wish.

'What the hell did you just said? Did you honestly tell me to shut up? Do you have no heart? Sa-kun has just died! I couldn't save him…' And d she started to weep! Great. Just the added bonus.

He really couldn't understand why she had to make such a fuss over such little thing. Really, that stupid Sa-kun died, so what? It's not his business anyway. Heck. He didn't know that pathetic excuse of a being, Sa-kun, can die at all.

But that's not the main problem at the moment.

The first and foremost thing to do was to cease her crying. It's getting on his nerve.

Seeing those usually bright and vivacious green eyes now so lifeless and full of angst somehow made something in him arched. He's not familiar with this feeling. Well, to be exact, he had never feel something like this before. Like something's tearing part of him apart or like something's pricking him non-stop.

And he decided he would do anything to make this feeling stop, which means he would be doing anything for her just to make her stop crying.

But, heck, he couldn't believe he had said that aloud. And obviously, she heard that as well.

So she turned those beautiful but tearful big eyes to him, giving him the best puppy eyes ever.

And then before he realized, he's already in this futile position, 'reviving' that stupid Sa-kun of hers.

Stitch.

Stitch.

He couldn't believe he's doing that – patching up that stupid Sa-kun of hers?

He is the almightily Sasori of the Red Sand.

He is the puppet master.

He is supposed to be making deadly puppets with loads of tricks up it sleeve.

He is supposed to be manipulating chakra threads for deadly reasons.

But no, he is now using his superb skills that only the one and only one puppet master, namely, he, Sasori, has, to revive that damned Sa-kun of his one and only one love.

Stitch.

Stitch.

Stitch.

Staring menacing at that Sa-kun, all he sees is those ridiculously big blue eyes staring back blankly at him. Man, he swears he's being laughed at, by a stupid and pathetic Sa-kun.

He doesn't even know why Sakura, who is supposed to be a mature and seasoned kunoichi love this pathetic thing! How old is she? Three?

Correction: she is worse than a three-year-old.

He himself didn't even play dolls at the age of three!

Swearing in his heart, he uses the stealth only the best of the best shinobi possessed, he puts that stupid Sa-kun next to the pink-haired kunoichi's sleeping form and sees her reaches out and pulls Sa-kun to her, hugging him tightly and smiles her breathtaking smile, somehow, he thinks,, as ridiculous as it might be, it's all worth it.

He is officially screwed.

* * *

Just one more thing, well, 'Sa-kun' is just the name that come in to my mind when I'm writing this. I've got no ideas who he should be. Though I kind of like it coz it can be referred to Sasuke or even Sasori. I've thought about making it a little nick name Sakura made up for Sasori but that'd just complicated things and I forget what color is Sasori's eyes so the blue eyes mean nothing too (but I have Naruto's eyes in my mind when I type that). I think it is all up to you to decide who this 'Sa-kun' is, Sasori, Sasuke, Sai,etc. 

Thanks for reading!

And review is appreciated.

Till next time.


End file.
